1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing an acceleration sensor of a semiconductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional acceleration sensor of a semiconductor, a silicon tip of a single crystal is provided with a thin beam having piezo resistance layers, and to form this beam, an anisotropic etching method using KOH, etc. is used, to provide a very high manufacturing accuracy.
Nevertheless, in the anisotropic etching method since a concentration of stress often occurs at an edge part of a beam base, a problem arises in that the strength thereof can not be guaranteed. Particularly, since in the acceleration sensor of a semiconductor for detecting a very small acceleration of less than 1 G it is necessary to thin the thickness of the beam as much as possible, to thus raise the sensitivity, the beam is very week and therefore, the yield is low.